


Fin de semana de pereza

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drinking, Los Dorados están vivos de nuevo, Lube, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, hay plot pero no es muy relevante
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: No es nada fuera de lo común, solo un fin de semana de relajación y libre de preocupaciones. Un fin de semana de pereza. La mayor parte del tiempo, al menos.Y sexo, mucho sexo.Capítulo 1: Viernes por la noche. Después de una aburrida cena con sus hermanos de armas, Camus y Milo se divierten un rato en el Templo de Escorpio. Una noche de llena de pasión y de una que otra 'Milada', a las cuales Camus no puede evitar odiar amar de vez en cuando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucha trama, solo un par situaciones cotidianas y sexo. Mucho sexo.

** Capítulo 1: Viernes por la noche **

 

Era un viernes por la noche y Milo no podría estar más aburrido. A decir verdad, nunca esperó que una velada de esparcimiento con sus hermanos de armas, organizada por el guardián del Primer Templo, sería divertida; sin embargo, esto era demasiado tedioso.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, con la excepción de un par de comentarios de caballeros más corteses que él, agradeciendo la hospitalidad de Mu. Transcurridos tres meses desde que la Diosa los devolvió a la vida, las cosas todavía seguían tensas e incómodas entre los dorados. Si bien Milo no olvidaba nada de lo sucedido, ni lo bueno ni lo malo, ya había perdonado todo y a todos porque de nada le servía vivir esa nueva vida apartado de sus camaradas y sumido en viejos rencores.

Terminada la cena, el grupo se dirigió a la sala continua. Unos se entretenían jugando charadas, otros discutían sobre sus nuevas tareas en el Santuario y un tercer grupo se contentaba con beber y hablar, entre ellos Milo. El joven se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con una copa de vino intacta en la mano, mientras platicaba con Kanon. O, mejor dicho, mientras el gemelo menor hablaba y él se limitaba a fingir escucharlo, pues su atención se hallaba lejos de allí. Concretamente, en el otro lado de la estancia donde Camus, con su cuarta copa de la noche, conversaba animadamente con Shura.

―Tierra llamando a Milo ―dijo Kanon a la vez que zarandeaba a un distraído Milo.

―¿Qué? ―reaccionó aletargado el de Escorpio.

―¿Estabas siquiera escuchando? ―cuestionó el gemelo―. ¿Sabes qué? No respondas ―siguió el camino que recorría la mirada de Milo y se topó con una escena que, progresivamente, se hacía más recurrente. Kanon no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente cuando ató los cabos: el pequeño escorpión estaba celoso―. No seré Camus, pero también merezco atención de vez en cuando.

―¡Claro que estaba escuchándote! ―se defendió―. Es solo que-

―Tranquilo, hombre ―lo interrumpió, dándole una palmada amigable en la espalda―. No creo que tu novio te cambie por el Señor Personalidad, así que relájate y bebe algo.

Milo no respondió. Tan solo quería marcharse de esa aburrida reunión y llevarse a Camus consigo. Súbitamente, una idea vino a su cabeza

―¿Kanon? ―llamó al mayor, extrañamente serio―. Vete.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque así podré irme sin sentirme mal con Mu.

―¿Así que quieres que yo sea el primero en irme de aquí para que luego te puedas escabullir con tu noviecito? ¿Que quede como el grosero que se fue antes que nadie?

―Sabía que entenderías ―le sonrió Milo.

―No me sonrías tanto. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

―Porque tú también estás harto de estar aquí ―respondió Milo, buscando algún tipo de reacción positiva en el gemelo. Al no hallarla, continuó―. Porque eres un buen amigo ―todavía nada―. Porque te debería un enorme favor que podrías cobrarme en cualquier momento ―al ver que el de Géminis estaba a punto de aceptar, aclaró―… salvo este fin de semana.

―Está bien, pero me debes una grande, escorpión.

―No te hagas el mártir y vete de una buena vez.

Acto seguido, Kanon se levantó de su asiento y, estruendosamente, anunció su partida. Agradeció a Mu el haberles ahorrado la cena de esa noche y el no haberlos matado de aburrimiento como pensó que sucedería, lo cual le costó una mirada de reproche de su hermano, mas no le importó.

Tal pareciera que la acción del gemelo envalentonó a otros porque, momentos después, Aioros de Sagitario se excusó de forma más cortés y formal que Kanon, antes de retirarse. Cuando el tercer santo estaba despidiéndose del grupo, Milo se le acercó a Camus, susurrando un “me quiero ir” en su oído.

―Puedo salir primero, solo. Luego, me puedes seguir y así evitaríamos cualquier cuchicheo de los demás ―susurró nuevamente al no recibir más que una mirada expectante del francés como respuesta.

―No ―se opuso, para sorpresa de Milo―. Vámonos juntos.

―Pero…

―Da igual ―Camus se encogió de hombros y dejó la copa de vino a un lado―. Después de todo, no eres tan sutil como crees ser.

Le guiñó un ojo al griego y se dispuso a despedirse de sus compañeros. Por su parte, Milo se limitó a seguir al de Acuario, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza al saber que, posiblemente, todos sus compañeros estaban al tanto de su relación con Camus.

Farfulló un “adiós” y salió del Templo de Aries.

 

*******

 

Una vez arribaron al Templo de Escorpio, Milo asaltó con premura la boca del francés, separándose solo para deshacerse de las estorbosas camisas y arrojarlas en algún lugar de la estancia. Camus retomó el beso y aventuró su mano dentro del pantalón de Milo, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

―Camus… ―canturreó el griego, cuando los largos dedos de su amante se apoderaron de su miembro e iniciaron un lento pero excitante masaje.

―Dime ―contestó el susodicho, dejando cortos besos a lo largo del cuello de Milo.

Otro gemido más y Camus detuvo su labor. Rápidamente, desabrochó y bajó el estorboso pantalón de Milo hasta sus rodillas, pero se tomó su tiempo en hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior. Luego, sujetó el pene del griego en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo sin compás; a veces rápido, otras más lento.

A Camus le gustaba jugar con Milo de esta manera y verlo fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo, a la vez que empujaba sus caderas en busca de un contacto más prologando. Sin embargo, su paciencia también conocía un límite y, justo en ese momento, ansiaba que Milo lo tocara de igual forma.

―No pares, Camus ―gimió.

―Vamos a tu habitación ―respondió el francés a la vez que se erguía―. A menos que quieras hacerlo en el piso frío de la sala.

Milo negó con la cabeza. Tenía las piernas temblorosas y la pared que le servía de soporte empezaba a incomodarlo, de forma que terminó por quitarse el pantalón y dejarse guiar por Camus hasta la alcoba. Una vez allí, se lanzó sobre la cama, arrastrando al francés consigo.

Más besos fueron repartidos, cuando una mano curiosa comenzó a recorrer el pecho descubierto de Camus, acariciando con ahínco unas partes y pellizcando otras. No obstante, esta quedó inmóvil cuando la piel dio paso a la tela.

―No es justo que aún tengas ropa, mientras yo estoy desnudo ―expresó Milo haciendo un puchero.

―Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

―Tengo un par de ideas ―susurró en el oído del francés antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y saltar fuera de la cama. Por su parte, Camus se acomodó mejor sobre esta, sabiendo bien qué vendría.

Alzando sus caderas, permitió que Milo lo liberara de la molesta ropa y que sus dulces labios atraparan su excitado miembro. Lamer y succionar, acariciar la base mientras su boca se encargaba del glande, masajear los testículos... Un delicioso proceso que tenía a Camus jadeando y embistiendo contra la boca de Milo.

―Milo… voy a… ―advirtió con la voz entrecortada, mas el griego hizo caso omiso y prosiguió.

Segundos después, Camus terminó en la boca de Milo, quien lo recibió con gusto y tragó hasta la última gota.

―Eres asqueroso ―dijo esbozado una tenue sonrisa.

―Y así me amas.

Milo trepó por su cuerpo con la firme intención de darle un beso en los labios, pero Camus no lo permitió. Esto le arrancó una carcajada a Milo, quien batalló con su amante un rato en busca de un nuevo beso, pero fue en vano.

―Eres asqueroso, Camus ―dijo de repente el griego, para confusión del francés.

―¿Por qu-…?

En ese momento, Camus se vio interrumpido por un casto y rápido beso de Milo.

―Aún así te amo.

―Eres un tonto.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa seductora, Milo abandonó la cama y se aproximó a la mesa de noche en busca del siempre querido lubricante. Para su sorpresa, este no estaba allí. Soltó una maldición y retomó la búsqueda en una cómoda cercana. Para su mala suerte, tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar.

―¡¿Dónde diablos está el puto lubricante?! ―exclamó en una mezcla de frustración y enojo.

―Busca en el baño ―respondió un ya más relajado Camus.

―¡¿Por qué mierda estaría ahí, si lo dejé en este puto cuarto?!

―Porque hace dos días tuvimos sexo en tu tina y ahí lo dejaste. Así que cierra la boca y tráelo antes que me aburra y me marche a Acuario.

El tono de voz de Camus no dio lugar a réplica alguna, por lo que Milo hizo lo que este ordenó. Efectivamente, el potecito se encontraba en la orilla de la tina, así que lo agarró de un manotazo y salió del baño arrastrando los pies.

―Tenías razón. Como siempre ―dijo enfurruñado. Se acomodó junto al francés en la cama y le entregó el dichoso lubricante.

―No te pongas así ―le habló con voz conciliadora.

Camus tomó el rostro del griego entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso. Sabía que esta era la mejor forma de lidiar con Milo cuando entraba en modo de niño regañado. Sí, era consciente que le habló de forma algo dura, pero Milo, como de costumbre, estaba exagerando.

―Recuerda lo que es importante: tener increíble sexo con tu novio.

El rubio asintió y se dejó envolver por las tranquilizantes caricias del pelirrojo hasta quedar recostado en la cama. Abrió sus piernas para permitirle a Camus acomodarse mejor entre ellas y gimió cuando sintió un húmedo dedo introducirse lentamente en él. Luego, se sumó un segundo dígito y, para deleite de Milo, el tercero llegó no mucho tiempo después.

Con tres dedos saliendo y entrando, estirándolo y tocando ocasionalmente su próstata, Milo era bastante vocal sobre lo bien que estaba sintiéndose. Empujando sus caderas, instó a Camus a por fin adentrarse en él, a lo que el francés accedió sin demora.

Dándole tiempo a su amante de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, Camus se le quedó mirando. Con el cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros, las mejillas rosadas y los cerúleos ojos brillando cual estrellas, Milo se le hizo más hermoso e incluso etéreo; era todo un Adonis reencarnado o un Apolo mortal.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves? ―y ahí estaba la pícara sonrisa que tanto amaba.

―Me encanta.

Seguidamente, inició un vaivén de caderas, lento al principio pero que aceleraba con cada embestida. Las manos de Camus recorrieron el cuerpo del griego, acariciando con detenimiento aquel musculoso torso y los torneados muslos, antes de aferrarse a las caderas y empujar con brío. Milo respondía con gemidos cada vez más sonoros, especialmente cuando el francés llegaba a la zona más sensible de su interior.

De improvisto, Camus se impulsó hacia adelante y le robó un arrebatado beso a Milo, quien correspondió con igual intensidad. Camus retrocedió un poco, aunque solo lo suficiente para tomar las piernas del griego y acomodarlas sobre su pecho, aprovechando la famosa flexibilidad de Escorpio. Con una mano se asió de las caderas y con la otra empezó a masturbar el miembro de Milo, al compás de sus arremetidas.

Arqueando la espalda y soltando un grito ahogado, Milo eyaculó sobre su abdomen. El sentirlo tensarse y constreñir su pene por la fuerza del orgasmo fueron suficientes para llevar al francés a su límite y terminar en medio de erráticas embestidas.

Se separaron tras un rato e intentaron calmar sus agitadas respiraciones. Ninguno tuvo las ganas ni la fuerza suficiente para moverse mucho más esa noche, así que se limitaron a arroparse con un par de mantas y apagar la luz.

Todavía tenían un largo y placentero fin de semana por delante.

 

*******

 

―¿Estás dormido? ―preguntó Milo, súbitamente, acurrucándose junto a Camus.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que el griego obtuvo como respuesta. Aún así, continuó.

―No te diste cuenta, pero me llamaste ‘novio’ ―sonrió―. Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba esa palabra.

Otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte. A Milo no le importó; abrazó a Camus por la espalda y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, contento.

―Descansa, novio.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Camus musitó:

―Tú también.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el headcanon que a Camus no le gusta mucho que le llamen "novio", aunque sea todo un novio hermoso. Otra referencia la pueden encontrar en mi fic "Carnaval" ;)
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a mi hermana-chan, mi beta a la fuerza XD


End file.
